onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Willkommen in Storybrooke
Willkommen in Storybrooke ist die siebzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel. Zusammenfassung Emma, David und Mr. Gold müssen Mary Margaret vor Regina beschützen, die nach Rache sinnt und Mary Margaret töten will. Henry, der die Nase voll von den ganzen Fehden hat, heckt einen Plan aus, um Magie ein Ende zu machen. 28 Jahre zuvor stellt Regina fest, dass ein Vater und sein Sohn irgendwie einen Weg in ihre vermeintlich unaufspürbare Stadt gefunden haben, als sie und die anderen Märchenfiguren mit den Auswirkungen des frisch ausgesprochenen Fluchs zu tun haben. Inhalt thumb|left|Owen und Kurt Flynn campen.Owen Flynn ist mit seinem Vater Kurt beim campen, als plötzlich ein Donnergrollen zu hören ist und ein Sturm losbricht. Als am nächsten Morgen der Sturm, welcher wie eine schwarze Wolke aussah, vorüber ist, ist der Wald verwüstet und ihr Auto beschädigt. Auf dem Weg zum Highway entdecken die beiden Storybrooke, was Kurt für unmöglich hält da diese Stadt gestern noch nicht existierte. Sie werden von Sheriff Graham begrüßt, für den die beiden verloren wirkten. Regina erwacht 1983 in ihrem Bett, sie beginnt erfreut von ihrem Sieg ihre neue Heimat zu erkunden. Sie zeigt Mary Margaret sogar den komatösen David den sie jedoch nicht erkennt. In Granny's Diner trifft Regina überaschend auf Kurt und Owen Flynn. Da sie nicht versteht wo die beiden herkommen, beauftragt sie Sheriff Graham sie zu überprüfen. thumb|Regina betrauert ihre Mutter.Mr. Gold und Regina treffen sich als sie Cora's Tod betrauern, so erfährt Mr. Gold das Regina einen Plan hat Mary Margaret zu töten und Henry dennoch zu behalten. Emma hat sich entschlossen Henry von Mary Margarets Mitwirken an Cora's Tod zu erzählen, als Mr. Gold anklopft. Er erzählt was er von Regina erfahren hat und David überedet ihn Mary Margaret zu schützen. Regina trifft in Granny's Diner erneut auf die Flynn's und erzählt das sie in der Werkstatt war und die Reperatur beschleunigt hat. Beim gehen schenkt ihr Owen den Schlüsselanhänger den er nachts zuvor mit seinem Vater gemacht hat. thumb|left|Entäuscht verlässt Regina Gold's Geschäft.Weil jeder Tag gleich ist, sucht Regina Mr. Gold auf. Sie beklagt sich über den Handel den sie abgeschlossen hatten, doch noch nicht einmal er erinnert sich an ihre Vergangenheit. Als einzige die die Eintönigkeit überwinden können läd Regina Kurt und Owen zum Essen ein. Regina sucht und findet in den Habseligkeiten ihrer Mutter einen Fluch. Als kurz darauf David und Mr. Gold ebenfalls dort eintreffen erkennt Mr. Gold an den fehlenden Zutaten das Regina den Fluch des leeren Herzen sprechen möchte. Zusammen mit dem Herzen der Person die sie am meisten hasst - Mary Margaret - kann sie Henry zwingen sie zu lieben. Mr. Gold glaubt der einzige Weg wäre es Regina zu töten, doch Henry ist strickt dagegen und läuft davon. Beim Abendessen mit Kurt und Owen gesteht Regina das ihr Neuanfang nicht so toll ist wie erhofft, da sie niemanden hat mit dem sie es teilen kann. Sie beginnt sich mit Owen anzufreunden und läd die beiden ein in die Stadt zu ziehen, was Kurt jedoch dankend ablehnt. thumb|Neal möchte Henry mit nach New York nehmen da er dort sicher ist.Emma bringt Henry zu Neal in Granny's Diner. Er schlägt vor mit seinem Sohn nach New York zu gehen, denn weil dort keine Magie ist könnte Regina ihn nicht verfluchen. Henry behauptet mitkommen zu wollen, doch läuft davon um die Magie loszuwerden. Währendessen geht Regina zu Mary Margaret, wird jedoch von Mr. Gold gestoppt. Regina kommt zu spät um die Reperatur von Kurt's Wagen zu verzögern, er hat diesen bereits abgeholt. Sie geht deswegen in ihr Büro und befiehlt Graham über sein Herz Kurt aufzuhalten. Dieser hat das jedoch mitangehört, da er sich verabschieden wollte. Graham kommt durch die Tür und möchte Kurt verhaften, dieser entkommt jedoch indem er die Kiste mit Grahams Herz vom Tisch stößt. thumb|left|Henry trifft im Wald auf Greg Mendell.Während Henry im Wald auf Greg Mendell trifft, können Ruby und Henry's Eltern dessen Spur bis in die Minen verfolgen. Er hat sich Dynamit genommen um damit die Magie loszuwerden. Henry hat inzwischen den Wunschbrunnen erreicht und platziert den Sprengstoff auf dessen Rand. Gleichzeitig telefoniert Greg Mendell mit Regina und teilt ihr mit das er Henry ganz allein im Wald angetroffen hat. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd können Regina und Graham die Flynn's kurz vor der Stadtgrenze stoppen. Kurt schickt seinen Sohn alleine hinaus, während er von Graham verhaftet wird. Der Junge erklärt Regina das ihm die Stadt gefällt, er aber nicht gezwungenermaßen hierbleiben wolle, schließlich lässt Regina ihn gehen. thumb|Henry möchte die Magie mit dem Wunschbrunnen zerstören.Am Wunschbrunnen erreicht findet Regina Henry, er will gerade den Brunnen sprengen, doch Regina lässt das Dynamit verschwinden. Regina erklärt das sie und Henry durch den Fluch glücklich werden können, doch Henry meint das es nur falsch wäre. Emma Neal und David kommen dazu, doch als diese und Regina sich Kampfbereit machen stellt sich Henry dazwischen. Er schafft es Regina davon zu überzeugen den Fluch zu vernichten, bevor sie kampflos auseinander gehen. Owen zeigt zwei Polizisten wo sein Vater gefasst wurde, doch es ist nichts zu sehen. Regina betrachtet dies traurig von der anderen Seite der unsichtbaren Barriere. Noch immer verzweifelt über ihre Tat geht Mary Margaret zu Regina und bittet darum getötet zu werden. Sie reißt ihr auch tatsächlich das Herz heraus, steckt es jedoch zurück in ihre Brust als sie einen Fleck Finsternis entdeckt. Diese Gespräch hat Greg Mendell unbemerkt aufgezeichnet und es zeigt sich das er Owen Flynn ist. Märchenteil Die Folge Zeigt die ersten Tage Storybrookes in unserer Welt. zeitliche Einordnung Die Folge spielt unmittelbar nach dem Dunklen Fluch. Am 23. Oktober 1983. Verbindungen * Mary Margarets Unterichtsstunde verläuft genauso wie die in . * Regina gesteht das sie keine gute Köchin ist, es sei denn es geht um Äpfel. * Owen und Henry sagen beide zu Regina: not like this (nicht auf diese Weise) als diese sie zum zusammensein zwingen möchte. * Das, wovor Rumpelstilzchen in gewarnt hat, ist eingetreten: Mary Margarets Herz hat sich verdunkelt. Trivia * Die Titelkarte zeigt einen Baum, der vor Kurt Flynns Auto fällt. * Während des Dunklen Fluches scheint in Storybrooke jeder Tag gleich abzulaufen, wie in einer Zeitschleife. * Während des Dunklen Fluches war Storybrooke von außen uneinsehbar. * Als Regina 1983 versucht, die Reparatur vom Wagen der Flynns zu verhindern, sieht man vor der Werkstatt die Plakatwerbung eines bald neu erscheinenden Personal Computers von dem Hersteller ENCOM. Der Name Flynn und die Werbung sind beides Referenzen auf den Film "TRON", wobei man auch mal wieder vermuten lassen kann, dass OUAT nicht nur im "LOST"- sondern auch bzw. mit im "TRON"-Universum spielt. Besetzung en:Welcome to Storybrooke es:Welcome to Storybrooke fr:2x17 it:Episodio 2x17 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2